Une vie pour une vie
by Veratimmie
Summary: Juste après le tome 5. Je ne sais pas comment résumer sans mettre trop de choses...Complète. And sad. Lisez, c'est court, et faites vous une idée... Et review!
1. Début

Disclamer : comme d'habitude, j'utilise les personnages de JKR, mais le personnage de « Elle » m'appartient....  
  
J'aime les histoires qui se terminent bien, mais j'aime aussi les histoires tristes....  
  
Celle-ci, et bien vous verrez .... Et j'espère que ça vous plaira....  
  
***************  
  
Elle ne pouvait le croire.  
  
Sirius... Sirius disparu derrière le rideau....  
  
Tout son corps semblait être pris dans un étau. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Du plus loin de son intérieur montait une douleur vive qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Elle la sentait remonter le long de sa gorge, provocant des picotements désagréables. Il fallait qu'elle bouge mais ses jambes ne remuaient pas. Tout son être était sous l'emprise de la douleur. Et l'eau emplit ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Mais l'eau débordait de ses paupières sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher...  
  
Puis, comme vaincue par la douleur, elle s'effondra, laissant brusquement les sanglots évacuer sa détresse. Elle voulait simplement ne plus sentir ce mal en elle, ne plus sentir la vie alors que lui...  
  
Un long moment se passa avant qu'elle ne se lève enfin. Elle essuya d'un geste rageur les larmes qui inondaient son visage.  
  
******************  
  
Elle resta une semaine entière dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, après en avoir obtenu l'autorisation auprès de Dumbledore.  
  
Elle éplucha des dizaines de livres, ne s'accordant que peu de repos. Parfois, elle prenait des notes, allait chercher un autre livre, revenait sur le premier, puis les refermait en pinçant les lèvres. Elle ne trouvait pas ce qu'elle cherchait.  
  
Elle nota un nom toutefois. Celui d'un sorcier qui avait étudié les langues et légendes oubliées toute sa vie : Reuel Klotine. C'était la seule piste qui lui restait, si tant est que sa quête pouvait aboutir à quelque chose. Nulle part il n'était question de sa mort, elle supposa qu'il était vivant.  
  
Dumbledore ne put l'aider à le localiser. Il lui conseilla les archives de la Gazette du Sorcier.  
  
Après plusieurs jours de recherche, elle trouva un article qui parlait de lui. Le dernier endroit où il avait était vu, des années auparavant, était une île, au Danemark, près de la ville de Jystrup. C'était déjà un point de départ.  
  
Après encore quelques jours de recherche, directement sur place, des dizaines de personnes interrogées (ce qui fut difficile, elle ne parlais pas le danois), moldus comme sorciers, elle trouva enfin l'adresse d'un petit village où il avait habité longtemps, et où, semblait-il, il devait encore demeurer.  
  
*******************  
  
J'espère que vous avez reconnu Reuel Klotine ? John Ronald Reuel Tolkien (anagramme) -))  
  
Et pourquoi pas le Danemark? J'adore les pays nordiques...  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé. La suite est pour bientôt.... 


	2. Final

Elle était arrivée dans le petit village quelques heures auparavant. Elle avait mis du temps à trouver la maison du vieux sorcier. Située en plein milieu d'un bois, aucun chemin n'y menait. La maison, où plutôt la masure, était pratiquement en ruine. Le chaume du toit était bien mince et presque entièrement recouvert de mousse. Les volets ne tenaient plus guère aux fenêtres qui elles mêmes étaient pour la plupart fêlées. Une faible lueur éclairait l'intérieur. Elle se dirigea vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de frapper pour annoncer sa venue.  
  
« Bonjour. Bienvenue dans mon humble logis...dit une voix grave et tremblante.  
  
Elle entra à l'intérieur et regarda autour d'elle. L'unique pièce était assez sombre, juste éclairée par une vieille lampe à huile. Deux des murs étaient entièrement recouverts de livres de toutes tailles, certains reliés de cuir et d'autres sans aucune couvertures, et de parchemins. Une échelle permettait d'accéder aux étagères les plus hautes.  
  
« hum hum... la voix grave l'interrompit dans son investigation.  
  
Elle se tourna pour se trouver face son hôte, un sorcier de petite taille, des cheveux et une barbe qui descendaient jusqu'au sol, un petit chapeau de couleur claire sur la tête. Sa robe était d'un bleu qui avait du être foncé, il y a longtemps, mais qui était délavé maintenant. Ses yeux vifs brillaient dans l'obscurité de la pièce et il la dévisageait, debout devant un rocking chair sur lequel il devait être assis peu avant car le fauteuil bougeait encore.  
  
-Bonjour, lui dit-elle.  
  
Il continuait de l'observer, une de ses mains lissant sa barbe immense.  
  
« Venez vous asseoir, lui dit-il en lui désignant un fauteuil voisin du rocking chair, tous les deux installés devant la cheminée éteinte. Un grand tapis avec des dessins étranges, ressemblant aux graphismes d'une langue, occupait pratiquement tout le sol. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil. Le sorcier fit venir la lampe à huile sur le guéridon entre les deux sièges .  
  
« Alors, c'est vous qui recherchez...Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais hocha la tête et se balança un moment. Elle n'osait dire un mot.  
  
-Bien sûr , il est des histoires qu'on raconte...Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir cela ?  
  
Elle lui expliqua, calme et sans pudeur, son parcours, son amour pour Sirius, ce qui s'était passé et sa détermination.  
  
Il y eut un long silence. Il la fixait de ses yeux clairs et perçants. Elle ne cilla pas.  
  
Puis il ferma les yeux, plongé dans la réflexion.  
  
« Bien sûr, il y a cette histoire, mais.... Il parlait plus pour lui-même que pour elle.  
  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers les étagères remplies de livres.  
  
« Je ne sais pas si c'est... Il prit l'échelle de bois. Par ici peut-être... Il y monta et chercha un des manuels. Non, non... je crois plutôt que ce doit être ici... Il déplaça l'échelle et l'amena un peu plus loin. Il répéta la manœuvre plusieurs fois avant d'extirper, coinçé entre deux livres très abîmés, un ensemble de parchemins. Il redescendit de l'échelle et se dirigea vers un bureau derrière les fauteuils. Il poussa quelques parchemins pour y étaler ceux qu'il venait de ramener. Il parcourut plusieurs feuillets avant de s'arrêter. Il pointa un doigt sur une ligne :  
  
-Je crois que j'ai trouvé. Venez voir...  
  
Elle se leva et vint à côté de lui. Mais ce qu'il montrait était écrit dans une calligraphie qu'elle ne pouvait déchiffrer.  
  
« Ce vieux texte raconte qu'une jeune femme, Freyja, qui ne pouvait se résoudre à la perte de celui qu'elle aimait, s'ouvrit les veines. Son fils la trouva morte à côté d'une flaque de sang. Il récupéra le sang de sa mère et le mit dans une urne d'or. Il porta le présent jusqu'au rideau de l'arche des morts. Alors qu'il s'en retournait, son père sortit du rideau. Il semblerait que le sang versé par amour puisse permettre un passage au travers du rideau.... Mais le prix à payer en est la vie... Une vie pour une vie... »  
  
Il la regarda. Elle sourit. Semblant deviner ses pensées, il ajouta :  
  
« Personne ne se souvient plus de cette histoire, on ne sait pas si c'est une légende ou si cela s'est réellement passé...  
  
-Peu m'importe. Si je peux faire quelque chose...  
  
-Dans ce cas... Je vous offre une tasse de thé ? »  
  
Ils passèrent la soirée et la nuit à parler, et de la vie et de la mort, et de l'amour....  
  
********************  
  
Elle posa l'urne d'or sur le rebord de l'arche et sortit le poignard effilé de son étui. Assez curieusement, elle se sentait sereine. Son esprit était calme, paisible. Elle savait qu'elle avait choisi la meilleure voie, pour elle, pour lui, pour ceux qui le connaissaient, ils avaient besoin de lui. Elle ne craignait pas la mort. Tout valait mieux que la douleur qui l'avait habitée ces derniers jours.  
  
Elle coupa sa peau d'un coup sec au niveau de son poignet puis de l'autre. Le sang sortit aussitôt, s'écoulant rapidement dans le vase qui fut bientôt plein.  
  
Elle sentait le liquide sortir de ses veines.  
  
Elle laissa ses mains ainsi jusqu'à ce que la brume couvre ses yeux.  
  
Elle tomba à genoux, mais ce n'était plus la douleur qui l'y forçait, mais la vie qui lentement s'en allait.  
  
Elle ne voyait plus rien maintenant. Son corps roula sur le côté, dans la flaque de sang. Un sourire restait sur ses lèvres.  
  
*******************  
  
Remus entra le premier dans la salle, suivi de la plupart des membres de l'ordre. Ils descendirent les marches et près de l'arche, ils trouvèrent Sirius, à genoux, qui tenait dans ses bras le corps inanimé. L'urne avait disparu....  
  
*******************  
  
Je sais, c'est court mais je n'avais plus le personnage pour continuer....mdr  
  
Mea culpa : ce n'est pas terrible, mais j'avais quand même envie d'écrire ça.  
  
En fait, ce qui me motive pour mes histoires, c'est souvent juste une situation, ou des fois une simple phrase. Ici, c'est juste le moment où elle s'ouvre les veines. Je pourrais vous dire que c'est mon côté maso, mais ce n'est pas vrai, c'est surtout parce que donner sa vie pour son amour c'est extrêmement romantique, et j'ADORE ce qui est romantique (enfin, il ne faut pas le dire, c'est mon côté très intime, et je n'aime pas en faire état...Je vous fais confiance, vous ne le répèterez pas, lol - )) 


End file.
